Spread Your Wings
by Kittyy.Katt
Summary: She wants to be Free. But she realizes that in order to be Free, she needed to run away. So she does.


**Summary: **She wants to be Free. But she realizes that in order to be Free, she needed to run away. So she does.

**Disclaimer: **_Austin & Ally_ is not mine.

**Notes: **Well... There's nothing too graphic about this... I take that back. **YOU'RE READING THIS SHIT AT YOUR OWN RISK.** this is a three-shot. you can tell this isn't really for younger readers - considering the fact that **sex, drugs, and pregnancy **is mentioned in some chapters... **RATED M. BEWARE. **And, well, uh, it's very... umhm, _confusing? _Yea, **VERY CONFUSING.** So if you're lost, **PM me and I'll explain what's happening**; or if you're a guest, just review and I'll clear everything up for you in the next chapter. So, yea... Oh, and don't worry, it is Auslly... Also, I wrote this at 9 in the morning, so I'm sorry if its horrible. Well, that's it...

**A/N: **Well, uh, **AU**, and **VERY OOC**... Don't ask me what this is... because even I don't know what this lingo nonsense is about.

**Enjoy... (Well, uh, at least try to... O_0) :)**

* * *

**PART I**

Spread Your Wings

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Allyson, don't you dare speak to me and your father that way."

"Well, how do you expect me to speak to you, huh? How the hell do you expect me to speak to you if you never let me live my life like I want to?"

Lester's face reddened in anger as soon as the words escaped Ally's mouth. She didn't look a bit guilty; a permanent scowl plastered firmly on her face as she yelled her head off at her two shock-struck parents.

"I don't really know what the fuck your problem is, but I am 18 for goodness sake! I can move out if I wanna! But look, I'm still here. Why? Because my parents are still treating me like a bloody child!" her voice raised with every syllable, it sounded like she was gonna burst into tears at any given moment.

"Ally, sweetie - "

"No. You don't understand and you never did! I wanna be _free! _I wanna live my life like _I _want to! I don't want somebody else _ruling _my life like it's their own! I wanna be independent and responsible! I'm basically a _freaking _adult! There's only 3 bloody months left until I turn 19. Yes, _19. _But it seems as if I'm still a 13 year old to you judging by the way you treat me."

That's when the tears came pouring out.

"Honey, we - "

Penny advanced forward towards her daughter, prepared to give her a big, comforting hug, but Ally pushed her away.

"Don't." she said weakly, before grabbing her black leather jacket and storming outside, shutting the door behind her with a loud _bang._

She didn't want to be treated like a kid any longer.

She needed to be _free._

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

She didn't really know where the heck she was going, and she didn't really care either. All she knew for sure was that there was no way she was gonna return home to her parents. _No way_ was she gonna go back to being treated like a child all over again.

She stopped in her tracks when she reached a _pub.__  
_

She casually tossed her hair back and dusted off her leather jacket, before sighing and entering the pub.

It was filled to the rim with people - drinking, dancing, making out with people they probably didn't even know. It didn't shock her, and she still wasn't keen on going back home - should she even call _that place _'home' anymore?

She bit her lip, and reached into her back jeans pocket, pulling out her iPhone and her wallet. She checked the time - 12:57. _Way past _midnight. She opened her wallet, hoping to find a least a few bucks - 50 dollars. She sighed in relief and walked up to the counter._  
_

"How much is the _Vodka?_" she didn't even know what she was saying...

But before she knew it, she was already on her 3rd glass. Her head was spinning and her mind was racing. The 50 dollars she had soon became 20 and her phone was flooded with pictures of her and some other dude she barely knew. She earned over 12 missed calls form both her parents and her 3 best friends, but right now she couldn't be bothered to give two shits.

"Gimme nother' glaaass..." she slurred, handing the man a fiver.  
"Don't you think you've had enough of that stuff for today?" he raised an eyebrow.  
She glared at him. "What do yoou carre?" she snapped, still slurring her words drunkenly.  
He rolled his eyes, not saying another word as he gave her yet another toxic drink.

She swallowed it down in 3 gulps. Her head began to spin and she felt as if she were gonna faint at any second. She grabbed on to someone for dear life. They spun around, shock overtaking their faces when they saw who it was.

"Ally? Ally Dawson?" Dallas laughed, staring her up and down.  
She scowled. "Get looosst." she wanted to sound threatening and tough, but instead she sounded as if she were about to _throw up..._

She ran to the bathrooms and shut the door. Her face went an unpleasant shade of green.

She was wasted. No way could she go home now. She sighed shakily and checked the time again, almost smashing her iPhone in the process - 4:39 am - her eyes widened. _How much alcohol did she drink? _Her mind started racing all over again and she felt so dizzy.

She exited the bathrooms and returned to the counter, where Dallas was drowning himself in vodka.

"What are _you _doing here?" she asked him, folding her arms over her chest.

He laughed a horrible, empty laugh. "What am _I _doing here? Ha; I think I should be asking you that question. I come here every single day. So what are _y__ou _doing here?"_  
_

"That's non of your bloody business, you bastard." with that, she stormed out of the bar angrily making sure she still had her precious phone and her 15 bucks with her.

Again, she had no idea where the hell she was going. But that didn't matter.

That's what being _free _is, right?

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

The next day is Saturday.

She finds herself asleep on a lonely park bench.

50 missed calls. _50.__  
_

She can't find her money anywhere, and she still feels a little bit _tipsy._

11:58 am.

She knew her parents were probably crazy worried, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She's 18; she can take care of herself, can't she?

She stood up, and started walking - she passed the park, the Miami Mall, a graveyard, another _pub, _the town-hall - basically everywhere.

When suddenly, she was stood in front of a _house _- Number 32, Wakefield Road. Austin's house. Her heart beat quickened. She felt like knocking - _banging_ - on his door, and _begging _to be let in.

But she didn't.

Instead, she took a shaky breath, and continued walking down the road _freely._

She loved having _freedom_... because it meant she could go any place she wanted without anybody stopping her.

_It felt good to be Free._

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

5:53 pm.

She was _starving_. And her rumbling stomach proved it.

Unless 3 quarters could buy her a double-cheese burger, then she was broke.

She bit her lip in worry, as she clutched her stomach in immense hunger.

She wished she could just have a sandwich or a glass of lemonade or maybe even just a mini mars chocolate bar. She wouldn't mind what - just as long as she had something in her stomach.

But only an absolutely _insane _person would let her buy any of those stuff for _3 stinkin' quarters.  
_

So she was pretty much broke and hungry.

But at least she was _free.__  
_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

She was perfectly fine.

No one was bossing her around... no one was telling her what to do... no one was treating her like an 11 year old kid.

So it was fine now.

She had her _freedom._

_And _freedom _certainly was great_.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..**.

* * *

**TBC.**

**A/N: **Sigh. I know; I know; that was goddamn _terrible._.. Y'all probably hated it... Anyways... Uh, **KIDS, DO NOT DO ANY OF THE THINGS ALLY BADGIRL OOC DAWSON DID IN THIS CHAPTER, BECAUSE THEN BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN. **I'm being stupid, aren't I? Moving on, please review cause' it'll mean loads - if you like it, (i kinda doubt that...) then tell me your favorite part (if you want... and i bet you nobody has any favorite part...) but if you don't like it (i'm guessing that's lots of people...) then you can either tell me how to improve (MANY MANY MANY WAYS, GUYS...) or you can give me a WAY better idea on how to continue this. **your choice, **basically. Thanks**! :D**

**thank you reading, my beautiful kittykatts! I LOVE YOU (not in that way...O_0)**


End file.
